Rebirth
by leeluluirty
Summary: Harry has always done the impossible.So what will happen when he is sent way into another universe?Just what happened,anyway?AU Discontinued. If you want to adopt, PM me.
1. Rebirth

**[Disclaimer]** I do not own Harry Potter

**[Also****]**Beta request at the bottom, those interested, place read the AN.

* * *

At Hogwarts everyone was happy. Voldemort had been defeated and everything was back to its original place. Almost everything, after all, nothing can be normal with Harry around.  
Harry sat,bored, at his desk waiting for Snape to come and give them their was grouped together with Ron, who was chatting animatedly and was startled when Snape busted into the room, his robes flowing like water behind him.  
"Everyone turn to page 178 in your text must do the shrinking have an hour to do so"  
With that, he turned to his desk and began grading papers, ignoring the class.  
Harry sighed and flipped to the page, and began working after getting the needed ingredients.30 minutes later the potion was almost was distracted by Ron for only a minute, but that long enough for Draco to slip Dragon blood into the two never noticed and continued with the it was finished, they noticed it was not the light blue color, in fact, it was more of a sharp looking dark red,and Harry had only seconds to push Ron out of the way, and thus, was covered in the sticky substance when it looked at the potion that now covered him from head to waited a happened.  
"Well, I guess its not that ba-"  
He was cut off when every thing began to felt like fire was being spread all over his skin while being screamed and fell to the ground,jerking this way and that as he tried to get away from the it stopped he gasped, tired by the whole rest of the class watched in growing happened?

* * *

When Harry woke it felt like he was floating in kicked,trying to get out of the very dark place, and heard muffled voices from waited a few minutes, before trying again.  
"Help!"  
He tried to yell, but then found his voice would not work, so he kicked harder, when the darkness that surrounded him began to break.

* * *

Lilly was just enjoying a cup of tea with her husband and his friends and winced when she felt her baby kick.  
'Oh, here he goes again'  
She thought, mentally rolling her looked over to her in concern when he saw her wince.  
"Whats the matter, Lils?"  
She just smiled and shook her head.  
"The baby kicked again, he has a really good kick!"  
She exclaimed, when suddenly she gasped and hunched over in the chair, her cup falling and cracking on the and his best friends Sirius and Remus all jumped to their feet.  
"The babys coming!"Lilly yelled, barely able to contain her screams as contractions hit her.  
"Lets take her to the hospital!"Remus said, grabbing her hand,Lilly got up and walked over to the over her breathing as clear liquid began to trail down her thighs.

* * *

Harry kicked again, and felt himself began to move. Was he finally getting out?What was happening anyway?  
A light began to slowly get bigger at the end of the odd place, and he crawled towards it and was greeted with the most oddest sight.  
There was his mother, father, Remus and his godfather! He was overcome with joy, when he noticed just how big everything was, and then when he looked at his self, everything clicked.  
He was a...

* * *

AN-Cliffhanger!That ought to keep you all coming for more :D Im thinking about getting a beta, but Ive never done that before, so I have no idea about it .Anyone wants to beta this story,PM me,Thanks for reading and please review!


	2. I am a what?

**{Disclaimer}** I dont own ANYTHING!  
AN- I dont need a beta anymore, I got Microsoft now :D

* * *

He was a baby.  
He was jolted out of his thoughts when the healers started to do many things to him, mostly checking to see everything had went well. But soon enough he was handed over to a waiting James and Lilly. The two new parents cooed over their new baby.  
Harry felt odd to held and cuddled when mentally, he was 18 years old, but then again, his body was only about minute old. He felt his eyelids begin to droop and he fell asleep. When Harry woke up next he was in some kind of nursery. Looking down, he saw he was wearing PJ's that had little lions jumping about. He wondered why he woke up when he felt it. Harry's face went bright red. He had soiled his diaper! He wiggled, trying to move out of the wet mess and felt tears build in his eyes.  
'Why am I crying?' he wondered  
'It must be because I'm a baby right now. He decided, and not much later his wails were heard and a footstep came over to the door of the room, and was opened. Lilly came in a rush and quickly picked him up, cooing at him and rocking him slowly. She checked his diaper, making Harry's face go even brighter, and brought him over to a changing table over in a corner. She cleaned him up and brought him out of the room. Harry was curious of what this house was like. He had visited it once, but at that time the place was burnt and broken. Looking around, he could see many pictures of old looking people on the walls, as well as red and gold colors, with a splash of other colors as well. Now he could see he was being carried into a room connecting to the kitchen, as he could see the stove, and there were four people in it.  
His father, Remus, Sirius, and… Harry's face paled.  
Peter.  
Lilly handed him to James who started rocking him and cooing while smiling brightly. Remus looked over at his red face and frowned.  
"Is he okay, Lilly? His face looks a little red"  
He inquired, looking down at Harry's face, which was still a little red from the changing he had gotten from Lilly. Moving a little, he could tell he felt much better.  
Lilly looked over at him and took out her wand, pointed it at him and muttered a spell. Numbers appeared and she shook her head.  
"No, he's fine"  
She sat down next to James, who handed Harry over to Sirius. Harry reached his small hands towards his godfather. He had not seen him in years! Sirius laughed and put a finger in one of Harry's little fists.  
"Oh, he's so cute! "He gushed. Harry was then handed to Remus, who looked unsure.  
"Are you sure? I am a.. you know what "He said, frowning.  
James shook his head fiercely and grabbed Harry before placing him in Remus`s hands.  
"Mooney you know I trust you, of course you can handle him "Remus smiled and gently rocked Harry. Harry began to dread to who he was going next. Remus played with him for about a minute more, before handing him to Peter, who grabbed Harry in a not too gentle way.  
Harry cried out when he felt himself being jostled .He was being gripped too tightly that to his small body was horrible! He began to wail even more when Peter started cooing in a very sickening way. Lilly snatched him out of Peter's hands, to Harry's relief, and checked him over.  
"Peter, you have to be gentler. Harry's only a baby"  
Peter shrunk down in his seat as Lilly lectured him and showed him how to hold a baby correctly.

* * *

AN- I hope you all like this :D Please review and have a good day.


	3. Peter

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything!**  
**AN- I'm a horrible person! It's been so long since I've updated, never mind the fact that my mother has been in the hospital, at my school we had pre final testing (Very important), and that I've been sick! ...Wait...those are GOOD reasons Ok, just to those who are wondering, my mom is OK now. I'm still sick, but testing over! Two out of three, go me! OK, now go read, you readers! Sorry for the late post, but I read more than I write, so what can you do?**

* * *

**Last time!**  
_He was being gripped too tightly that to his small body was horrible! He began to wail even more when Peter started cooing in a very sickening way. Lilly snatched him out of Peter's hands, to Harrys relief, and checked him over._  
_"Peter, you have to be gentler. Harry's only a baby"_  
_Peter shrunk down in his seat as Lilly lectured him and showed him how to hold a baby correctly._

The next morning Harry woke up and yawned, and lazily looked up. His eyes widened, earning a round of Awws from the faces hovering over his crib.  
'What the-' He thought, trying to claim his racing heart. Lilly, James and Sirius were all hovering over his crib, something they had been doing for the past couple months. During that time he had been trying to figure out some way to stop his parents death, but other than to make his hate to Peter clear, he had no idea what he could do...Unless..No, but would it work? Excitement began to ripple in him as he thought of his new plan. He would make it look like Peter was hurting him! That way, Lilly and James would never consider him as a secret keeper! But how?  
As Harry pondered his plight, the three adults above him were making plans for the following day. Lilly and James had been cooped up in the Potter home for ages now because of the fact that they were in hiding. They knew they couldn't stay holed up forever, they would go crazy! So James clapped his hands with a smile, through earning a glare from Lilly as well as a pointed stare at Harry, who had fallen asleep.  
" I know! We could leave Harry with Peter! That way they could get to know each other better, and can become the best of friends!" Lilly smiled and gave her husband a hug.  
"That sounds great!"She gave him a smirk "Now we can have some..Alone time"  
Harry opened his eyes at this, having heard the last few parts. He didn't like the thought of staying with Peter, but this could go well with his plan. All he needed was a few bruises that could not be explained by something like him falling. Since he was still too young to even crawl, that would be easy. The excited adults (Sirius still did not know about the other two plans for alone time) got around and called Peter, and later on a sulking Sirius came into Harrys room and began to rock Harry, who had woken up to find his diaper wet.  
"Well, looks like Peter and you will get to spend time with me tomorrow" he said, his lips forming a pout" I've been kicked out of your parents plans, don't worry, you can still spend time with Peter " He said, making Harry smile. Harry inwardly smirked. This was even better. Sirius was the one who had convinced his parents last time to switch secret keepers. So if Sirius was certain of Peter's guilt, than that fateful night on Halloween was sure not to happen! He reached out his small hands and closed them and opened his hands at Sirius, who smiled at him and gave him a plushy that looked similar to a grim. Harry cooed at the toy, his baby self showing through. The next few hours were spent in play, before he was fed and put to bed soon after. Harry smiled as he slipped into slumber. Tomorrow he would stop Peter right in his tracks.  
The next morning Harry woke up to see a troll staring at him! He gasped, before tears filled his eyes and he gave out a wail. The troll began to coo at him. Harry sniffled as realization came upon him. This was not a troll, it was...Peter! Sirius came into the room and saw just how close Peter's large head was to Harry and put a hand on Peters shoulder.  
" Hey, Peter, don't get so close, if he doesn't like you in the first place, all your going to do is scare him" Peter looked at him and glared.  
" No, Harry loves me!" He snatched Harry and gripped him tightly "Don't you ,Harry?"  
Harry stared at him with shocked eyes. Maybe he wouldn't have to fake it after all. He winced and began to wail. He couldn't breathe! Sirius snatched Harry from Peter's too tight arms.  
"Peter, dang it! Didn't Lilly teach you anything? You could suffocate him that way!" He held Harry gently in his arms "Shh, now now, you're ok now " he said, petting the back of Harry. Sirius turned to Peter.  
" Come on, it's time for breakfast" Peter looked confused  
"But we just ate breakfast" Sirius looked at him in disbelief.  
"Are you Sirius? Never mind that. Harry needs to be fed!" He turned around and walked into the hall, stopping briefly and looked at Peter "Are you coming?" Peter nodded before walking up to him, the two chatting as they went.  
Harry watched as the two ran around the kitchen from his high chair. He noticed Peter sending him side glanced and gulped. Just what had Peter been up to anyway? Surly he wouldn't want to do anything to him…would he? He knew it had been his plan to frame Peter, but knowing that Peter actually wanted to hurt him was troubling. He was thankful when he noticed Sirius giving Peter side glanced.' So he suspects him' He thought sucking on the bottle that had been given to him. Sirius said something to Peter and left the room. Harry watched, still drinking his now half empty bottle. Peter glared at him and snatched the bottle, earning a startled cry from Harry. 'What? hey, I was drinking that!' He thought, reaching out to Peter, trying to grab the bottle. Peter held it just out of his reach, giving a cruel smirk.  
"Heh, so brat. You want this? Well you can have it!" With that he opened the bottle and spilled the contents on top of Harrys head. Harry looked up at him with teary eyes.  
Harry could not believe this! Just what kind of guy would take a babies bottle and do that? He opened his mouth and let out a loud wail, literally shaking the whole room. Peter was shocked at this and was thus, too slow to clean up the mess before Sirius came back.  
" Hey! I'm bac-" Sirius eyes studied the scene sharply. It was quite the sight. There was Peter, the bottle still upside down over Harrys head, dripping milk. Harry, who was soaked, was crying. Peter quickly hid the bottle behind his back.  
"Its not what it looks like!" He tried to get away with it, but Sirius only narrowed his eyes, and pointed his wand at Peter."Stupefy" He said coldly. Peter slumped forward and fell onto the hard ground. Sirius stepped over Peter's body, and went to Harry.  
"Poor little guy" He said, whispering a drying spell at Harry who was pointing at the fallen bottle. Harry frowned. He was still hungry, dang it! Sirius caught on, and smiled. He got another bottle and filled it with milk."There you go" He said to Harry. Harry smiled at him, and grabbed the bottle, drinking it as quick as he could. Just at that moment, his parents came through he fire place. Lilly helped James stand.  
"Sorry, you guys-" She cut herself off as she quickly noticed the state of the room."What happened here?" She asked, pointing to Peter, who was still out cold. Sirius glared at Peter.  
"Peter was being cruel to Harry! He took Harrys bottle when he was drinking, and poured the thing all over him!" After hearing this, the two parents both gained a look that promised pain directed to Peter. Lilly ran over to Sirius, who was holding Harry.  
"Oh, you poor thing!" She said, pressing him gently to herself "Don't you worry a thing! Peter will never go near you again!" James held on to the wall for support.  
"Sirius" he said "Can you call Dumbledore? I don't want Peter here anymore" Sirius nodded and skipped out of the room, happy to know Peter would be...Taken care of so to speak.  
The rest of the day was spent with Lilly and James checking over every inch of Harrys body, cooing at the sleepy baby when they found a bruise from Peters squeezing that morning.  
Harry smiled, staring at the little lions above him that hovered over his crib. 'Well, that's one thing out of the way. Now to grow up and then Ill face school!' With that he fell asleep, unknowing that being a baby was more work than it sounded.

* * *

**AN- Ok, there's that and now...Review! Flames will be used to bake cookies for those who review nicely!**


	4. Night Time Snack

**[Disclaimer] I do not own ANYTHING.**  
**AN- Dont forget to review! AN at the bottom :D**

* * *

**Rebirth  
****Night Time Snack  
**  
The next morning when Harry woke up he noticed that he felt hungry. He looked around his room and saw it was dark. Before Harry could stop himself, he felt tears gather in his eyes. He began to cry loudly, his baby side won over showing his discomfert to the world. A few minutes later, Harry saw a sleepy James come in. James yawned, and picked him up and patted his back.  
"There there" James said softly. He walked out of the room, Harry in his arms, and went to the kitchen. There were no house elves in the room, so Harry figured his mum was like Hermione, and wanted them to have rights and all that. He was startled slightly when his father peaked into his diaper.  
Harry felt his face redden. This was so embarising! He hid his face as James checked to see if he needed a diaper change, before setting Harry down on a soft mat on the table. Harry couldnt contain his coos as he noticed the snitches that flew about on the mat. When the bottle was offered to his lips, he sucked on it automatically,his eyes wondering around him. James was watching him with a half asleep look. The house was dark, and the kitchen only one light on, that covered the whole room. Once he was finished with the bottle, he was taken into James arms and patted on his back until he burped. James cleaned him up and carried him back to his room, and placed him back into his crib. James grabbed his wand, and waved it at a floating thing above his crib. It began to spin in slow circles, giving off a soft lullaby. Harry stared at it in wonder. Finnaly taking his eyes from it, Harry frowned mentally at himself as he realized how much of a baby he had been acting like lately. But being a baby, he suposed he should embrace the baby instincts so his parents would not get suspicious. Harry felt his eyes droop. Being a baby was exasperating work.

~~~~~~~~~~~  
James looked at his now sleeping softly, he marveled at how the small baby amazed him with different things each day. He felt had the love of his life and a wonderful son.  
Yawning, he turned off the light in the babys room and walked slowly back to his and his wife's room. Inside the light red room, she was snuggled into the blankets, and shifted a little when he joined her in the bed. He loved his family.

* * *

**AN-**Sorry for the long wait. I have been in the process of moving back into my house. And then we had to clean it because the renter who will remain nameless did a terrible job of keeping the house in shape. According to my family, who went to my house to clean it up, the weeds were up to their knees and their were bugs everywhere. The carpets, which we replaced before we left, were somehow messed up the door knobs, one even came off when I grabbed it. And so much more. Now we are repainting :D


	5. AN

**Sorry to those that were reading this, but I just sorta lost my muse for it. I hate to leave you guys hanging, but I just dont know where to go next with this. If you want to adopt it,PM me.**


End file.
